


Between Fractured Bathtubs and Office Rules

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Clothed Sex, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Interactive, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: This is in first tense, reader/character, just so your aware.Remember that time when Kara said she wasn’t special when Cat asked?Welp, she was lying.Cat (reader view) finds that out the hard (read, best) way.





	Between Fractured Bathtubs and Office Rules

Somehow I knew it would happen. I had a feeling about it all day. I could sense it all day long at the office, that Kara seemed off from her usual sunny Danvers self. She seemed, somehow nervous. 

I should have known, that while clearly we had sexual attraction, I could feel it every day in and out, that someday, it would just burst. Today was that day. I had felt it, the build up, but hadn’t thought she’d actually be that forward, to be waiting for me when I got out of my office and went to hers to check if she was still there and to thank her for her hard work with the editorial team earlier.

I wasn’t expecting her to be sitting on her desk in her suit, waiting for me. Watching me. So... perfectly.

And she was perfect. Every inch of her was perfect, like some unearthly deity. Even her kiss was perfect, and she kissed me, pressing me gently against her office door, pressing her lips to mine, her hands holding my waist in place. 

I could feel every inch of her, pressed right up against me, all that spectacular Kryptonian muscle in her lithe form, beautiful and perfect. She smiled at me then, a perfect smile that never failed to leave me breathless with want, and raked her hands up from my waist over my chest, to rest on my neck and shoulders, barely a touch but more than enough to assure to me that she wanted this. And she wanted it now. And that I was hers, and hers alone.

When she kissed me again, it wasn’t like the first time, gentle and curious, testing and unsure. Now it was possessive, as if she was proving to me that I was hers. And my god, never in my life have I wanted to get so lost in her, corporate upheaval be damned.

I couldn’t care then, that she was my assistant. That she was an employee. Or even that she was Supergirl, which until know she’d tried to keep a secret, as did I. I knew, of course I did, the glasses did nothing, and neither did the ponytail. But if it meant that much to her...

Clearly it meant less now, if she was willing to reveal it, even if it was in the face of her clear arousal. Or maybe I meant more now, and she was willing to give in return for... me?

I didn’t know what to consider, what to think, and when her fingers brushed against the hem of my pencil skirt, well after that I wasn’t thinking at all anymore. Besides anything except where else her fingers could be, or what else her powers could do...

I needed her. Just like a needed air to breathe. Which is how we stumbled into my penthouse 10 minutes later, having her fly instead of the town car drive. I had offered, somehow in my lust addled brain, but she has insisted on flying. Faster. And necessary.

I couldn’t exactly disagree. I needed her. I felt like I would break if I didn’t have her now. To have her come onto me like this, for her to instigate it, for her to be so brave... I had to admit, it did ridiculous things to me desire for her.

Sunny Danvers, brazen? Well, how could I not?

I had wanted her since she’d come in as my 10:15. What had made her so damn special?

She’d said nothing made her special. But I’d known it was something. Something beautiful. Something unearthly beautiful. And now, well I’ve always been proud of being right.

I almost shifted her when she pressed me against the door to my master bath instead of my bedroom, to steer her right, but I couldn’t bother with details now, especially when she pressed me against the cold of my vanity and the mirror above it, lifting me onto the surface immediately, evidently not caring about a place or bed either.

I couldn’t exactly complain, especially her lips frantic against my own, our lips and tongues battling for dominance. I was high off of her, so high I barely noticed when she broke away from me to walk over to the bath, and then glanced back at me, blushing.

“Bed, or this?” She asked breathily, and I nearly combusted from the sight alone of her like this.

“This. I can’t wait for you any longer.”

I watched her start the bath water, and I could only smile at her. I couldn’t complain, not in the slightest. 

We really did try to savour the moment, honestly, undressing one another, but within a minute of me being back on my feet she pressed me against the cabinet, and fought with my clothing for about 30 seconds before picking me up half dressed and went to the bath with me, not caring about clothing as soon as she slipped out of her boots and I got me heels off.

What could I honestly do besides wrap my legs around her waist, and kiss her neck. I craved her. It was as simple and primal as that. I needed her to do whatever she wanted to me. As blatantly as possible. 

I didn’t feel the heat of the water at all as she settled me on the ledge of the bath and settled in between my legs, her lips insistently sucking on my neck, her body pressed solidly against mine, all that Kryptonian strength keeping me safe against the bath, a delicious mix of cold marble and hot water, and her warm body, which was still clothed, much to my disappointment.

I reached up to unclimbed her cape with shaking fingers, and laid it, wet, over the side of the tub, then brought my hands to her suit, my hands settling on her beautiful gold belt, a beacon of her home, and of what she was. She smiled against my skin as I found the zipper on the back of her suit and dragged it down her back.

She did like wise with me, unbuttoning my blazer and my white blouse at the same time, then pushing the fabric away from my body, baring my dark blue lingerie to her eyes. And she seemed thoroughly pleased with what she found, her head dipping down to my collarbone first, then lower, kissing her way down. 

I gasped when she pulled the thin lace of my bra aside and placed her lips over my nipple, sucking gently, whimpering at the taste, evidently. I moaned into it, I couldn’t not moan, and pulled the fabric of her suit away from her body, baring strong arms and a beautiful body, along with a dark red bra that matched her cape. I took no time in getting it off of her, needing her naked, now.

She seemed to be content with me as I was, but I didn’t really care right now. I couldn’t care that I was wearing a Chanel suit worth more than her than her monthly salary, or that the bath was rapidly filling to the top ledge.

Somewhere in the back of my lust addled brain I realized I had to get the tap, before the entire bath overflowed, and reached behind her for it, not exactly wanting her to stop, her alien tongue doing miraculous things to my body. 

I barely reached it, flicking it off, and then felt my foot slip. She caught me, but not before I fell under the water for a second. She pulled me back up, and I sputtered at the warm water, and saw her laughing at me, smiling brightly. I almost glared at her, but started laughing too, her voice and the situation infectious.

There was water everywhere now, all over the marble flooring, and our soaked clothing. I smirked and struggled out of the clothing now clinging to my skin, and she did the same, but faster with her speed, and I laughed at the idiotic look we had to be pulling off. 

I stopped laughing quickly when I felt her hands take over for mine, and felt her fingers on my thigh, taking a minute to remove my stockings before her hands slipped up to my now soaked through panties and pulled gently, taking them off my hips. I was locked on her, barely felt her touch in the face of being presented with her beautifully naked body.

She wasn’t just super. In fact that was an understatement. She was... everything.

When she pressed herself back against me, skin against skin in the hot water, I moaned and leaned into her, my hands falling to rest on her hips as she pressed two fingers gently into me, and added her thumb against my clit. 

Normally I would need a few minutes to build up, but this took a minute at most, her Kryptonian fingers working some kind of magic on me. That, combined with her beauty, well, I nearly screamed as the orgasm took me over, making me see white for a split second.

I fell slack against the bath ledge, slipping deeper into the water, and she smirked at me. 

“What?” I asked her breathlessly, trying to regain blood flow into my limbs, and she slipped back in the bath and brushed her slightly wet hair over her shoulder, and before I could comment, she was under the water, and I felt her mouth against my sex, her tongue slipping deep inside me immediately. 

I gasped, and did she just groan underwater? I almost laughed, but stopped, gasping instead at the contact of her tongue with my clit, some kind of Kryptonian talent with her flicking her tongue so fast against me, and I was right back on the edge.

I couldn’t understand how, but she had my coming again within two minutes, and this time I did scream. And loud. God, the neighbours would ask who was being murdered, I was sure.

I smirked at that, couldn’t resist it, and she smirked as well a few seconds later, coming back up above the water, not even breathless, and I pulled her in as strongly as I could for a kiss, pressing us together as closely as I could, stunned that we just seemed to... fit. Perfectly. 

When she gasped, I smiled in turn, pressing my fingers to her clit roughly, and stark ting a rhythm that seemed to make her gasp and tighten her grasp on the bathtub edge. I smiled at that, and continued my touches, and honestly, when she came, all I heard was the bathtub edge fracturing from the force of ehr grasp. I gasped at it, and her, as she shuddered above me, then slipped deeper against me and pulled me against her in the water.

I leaned against her, hugging her close, and she smiled against me, kissing my forehead.

“Wow.” She said after a moment, and I smirked, nodding against her chest. 

“Yeah, wow.” I replied, and laughed against her skin. “My Kara. My beautiful Kara. Oh what you do to me.”

“All good I hope.” Kara whispered, and I sat up somewhat and met her eyes, smiling. 

“All perfect. So so perfect.” I said and leaned in to kiss her again, gently this time, melding our mouths together perfectly, and breaking back a minute later. “I want you in my bed.” I murmured, and she smirked. 

“Do you now?”

“Come with me?”

“Oh trust me darling.” She whispered and followed me as I stood up and stepped out, reaching for a towel. She took my hand and put the towel down and reached for the door. “I fully intend to. Until you scream so loud the city will hear you.”


End file.
